


My secret girlfriend

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: Crisana [1]
Category: SKAM (Spain)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Amira meet Joana





	My secret girlfriend

Hosting a party wasn’t the initial plan when Cris faked being sick but, she wasn’t mad at the idea. Granted, her parents won’t ever allow her to stay home alone again if they ever learn about the party but, it was worth the risk. Cris had never hosted before, this was pretty exciting. And, it was the perfect occasion to present Joana to Amira.

Talking about Joana, the purple haired girl hadn’t packed for a party but, unlike Cris, she wasn’t the kind of girl who spent hours on her outfit, hair and makeup. A bit of mascara and eyeliner, her classic double tee shirts combo and a pair of pants and she was good to go.

Returning from her shower, Joana walked into Cris’s room, damp hair and fresh eyed. She smiled, seeing the blonde sitting on her bed, hair up in a high pony, fully concentrating as she applied her lipstick.

“Trying to steal my look?”

Cris frowned, turning to look at Joana a bit confused. “What?”

Joana smiled, nodding at the purple tube in Cris’s hands. “Your lipstick matches my hair.”

It took Cris a few seconds to catch on. “Oh!” She chuckled. “It was totally unintentional.”

Joana sat on the bed, pulling her small makeup bag from her backpack, and kissed Cris’s cheek. “Looks good on you. You’re beautiful.”

A tint of pink appeared on Cris’s cheeks. “Thanks… I have a blue and a green too.”

“Does that mean I’ll have to dye my hair blue and green so we can match at parties?”

“No.” Cris chuckled, shaking her head. “Idiot.”

They finished getting ready together, playing a bit of music and sharing kisses until the girls showed up.

While setting everything up inside and hiding the costly things, Cris had told Joana she could invite her friends too but the purple haired girl had shook her head, saying she didn’t feel like seeing them tonight. Her response made Cris suspicious, as if Joana was hiding something, but she didn’t push.

By 10pm, the appartement was full. Music was blasting from the living room speakers and everyone was dancing and drinking and having fun. For a first party, Cris would say it was a success.

Definitely a success, she thought as her back was pressed against a wall, Joana’s lips and body pressed against hers, tasting the cheap beer on her tongue. They had ditched everyone, locking themselves in Cris’s room for a few minutes to shamelessly make out. Cris scraped her pointy fingernails at Joana’s scalp, fingers tugging at the purple locks, small moans to escape their lips.

“As much as I’d like to do this all night, we can’t stay here,” Cris said, reluctantly breaking the kiss, her face still so close to Joana’s.

“Why not? We’re cosy here, aren’t we?” Joana raised her eyebrows and slid a hand around the blonde’s waist, fingers pressing at the warm skin of Cris’s bare midrift.

The offer was tempting but, Cris couldn’t allow herself to vanish for too long. The appartment was under her responsability and, if anyhting were to happen to it - or, under its roof -, her parents would never trust her again. “This is my party, I need to be out there, making sure no one breaks anything or steal-” Joana cashed their lips together, interrupting the blonde. “And, I want to introduce you to the girls.”

At the mention of the girls, Joana’s expression shifted. “I…I changed my mind.” Cris pulled her eyebrows, misunderstanding Joana’s words, causing her to think she wanted to break up. “No! Not about us. I just- Let’s keep it a secret for a bit longer.” Joana smiled at her, cupping her cheek gently.

“Why? Only yesterday you sounded excited to meet them.”

“I know… I’m sorry Cris, I-”

She shook her head, tilting Joana’s chin. “I’m fine keeping you to myself for a bit longer,” Cris said, grin on her purple coated lips. “It’s just, Amira’s gonna be so bummed. She was really excited to finally meet you.”

Joana vaguely knew who Amira was, having seen her around school a couple times but, from what Cris had told her, she seemed like a really good friend - after all, she was the first person Cris confided to about them. She was also her closest and oldest friend so having Amira’s support meant the world to Cris.

Joana sighed. “Okay. Just her,” she compromised, unable to say no to Cris’s sad and pouty face.

.

  
“Amira!” Cris called after her best friend, seeing her walking out of the kitchen.

Joana was standing close behind, practically breathing in her personal space…not that Cris minded. It’s was the closest they could get to kissing without raising attention.

Amira looked around, smiling when she saw Cris and going over, fastening her pace after catching sight of a purple haired girl behind Cris.

“Amira, this is Joana. Joana, Amira,” Cris introduced, pointing to the girls’s respective name.

“Oh! So you’re  _the_  Joana. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

The way she said it, she sounded like Cris had talked a lot about Joana. Cris twisted her face, silently telling Amira to stop it but she ignored her, instead telling Cris to stop looking at her like that and Joana joining in, talking about the many weird faces of Cris. If she would’ve never introduced them if she had know they would team up against her.

The blonde sighed. “Stop it you two…”


End file.
